


Сдавайся

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Held Down, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Power Play, Sparring, Verbal Command
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда становится ясно, что Клинту требуется новая задача, Коулсон предлагает ему спарринг. С весьма неожиданным для Клинта результатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдавайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tap Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410526) by [BeBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBunny/pseuds/BeBunny). 



"Тон-нг!"  
Из-за cлишком тяжёлого наконечника траектория новых стрел заметно отличалась. Не то чтобы это было серьезной проблемой, но Клинт уже выстрелил – сколько раз? шестьдесят? – и так и не почувствовал, что пристрелялся. Крутанув в пальцах один из образцов, он почувствовал, как гель неслышно булькнул внутри, смещая баланс, и вздохнул – если он сейчас подтвердит, что стрелы пригодны для боевых действий, отделу науки всё равно придётся еще серьёзно над ними поработать. Набросав пару уравнений, Клинт сопроводил их карикатуркой, показывающей, что нынешний вариант годится разве что в качестве якоря для пиратского корабля. Нет, на самом деле всё было не настолько плохо, но и не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.   
Положив на тетиву очередную стрелу, он привычно подался назад, вставая в стойку.  
\- Агент Бартон.  
Клинт ослабил тетиву, опуская лук, и повернулся:  
\- Сэр?  
\- Как дела?  
\- Ну, их еще надо дорабатывать, я могу кое-что предложить, но вот эта жидкая сердцевина реально сбивает весь баланс. Я не уверен, что они...  
Коулсон жестом прервал его.  
\- Как у вас дела, Бартон?  
\- Сэр?  
\- Вы провели тут уже четыре часа кряду, занимаясь одним и тем же.  
Клинт бегло взглянул на часы над дверью. Действительно четыре.  
\- А… Ну, получаю удовольствие от работы.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Так займитесь чем-нибудь еще.  
Клинт провёл рукой по волосам и почесал в затылке.  
\- Мне особо нечем больше заняться. Старк тренируется в городской среде, я разобрался со всеми документами, и не смотрите на меня так, я клянусь, они уже лежат на вашем столе.  
\- В вашей защите есть пробелы, над которыми стоит поработать.  
Клинт приподнял брови – конечно, у всех есть свои уязвимые места, но это был первый раз, когда Коулсон счёл нужным указать на что-то конкретное. Недостатки его манеры боя в первую очередь были связаны со снаряжением - без стрел с дальнего расстояния особо не навоюешь. Старк обещал разработать для него какую-то репульсорную винтовку, но она никогда не сравнится с его луком ни в бесшумности, ни в скорострельности, ни в точности – в этом Клинт не сомневался.  
\- В защите, агент, - мягко уточнил Коулсон, - не в нападении.  
\- Нападение и есть моя защита, - парировал Клинт. - Я думал, вы с этим согласны.  
\- Я изучал видеозаписи вашей высадки на геликоптер, пока вы были под контролем Локи.  
\- ...сэр?  
Клинт прекрасно осознавал, что в его голосе прозвучало подозрение. И он, и окружавшие его люди до сих пор старались по возможности не упоминать о событиях, предшествовавших вторжению читаури на Манхэттен. Коулсон следовал этому правилу даже строже остальных, и то, что он поднял эту тему, было отнюдь не в его характере.  
\- Несмотря на то, что мы все, безусловно, рады, что у агента Романовой получилось привести вас… в чувство, она слишком легко одолела вас в той драке.  
\- Сэр! Это же была Наташа!  
\- Даже если так, вам придётся ещё не раз сражаться врукопашную, и, как мне кажется, дополнительная отработка защитных приёмов пойдёт вам только на пользу.  
\- Я изучал множество боевых искусств и стилей, и владею ими на уровне, соответствующем военным и соревновательным стандартам. У меня никогда не возникало с этим проблем.  
\- Раньше.  
\- Вообще-то у меня достаточно неплохие шансы выстоять против неё в спарринге, и всегда были.  
Коулсон кивнул – очевидно, он изучал и записи из спортзала, должен был - но, похоже, не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Вы слишком хорошо знаете друг друга, вам известны все её «чистые» приёмы, ей – все ваши. Ничего нового спарринг с ней вам не даст. Вам нужен новый партнёр.  
Клинт мысленно перебрал всю команду. Стив и Тор слишком сильны, и, чего бы Коулсон ни хотел от него добиться, с ними он этому явно не научится. Ему нужен кто-то равный по силе и способностям. Подошел бы Тони, он неплохо боксирует, но, с другой стороны, этим всё и ограничивается – он реально опасен только в костюме. Коулсон прав насчет Наташи, они действительно знают друг друга слишком хорошо, их спарринги стали похожи на танец, и все действия теперь доведены почти до автоматизма. Бэннера не стоит и упоминать.  
\- Агент Форестер? - предложил Клинт.   
Ему самому не очень нравился этот вариант. У Форестера прекрасная реакция, но он предпочитает заставать противника врасплох, действуя вразрез с его стратегией, а у Клинта, если честно, со стратегиями хреново.  
\- Я.  
А вот теперь Клинт удивился.  
\- Вы, сэр?  
\- Почему нет?  
Действительно, почему нет - Коулсона в действии он видел, и не раз. К лёгкой неловкости, которую он ощутил, примешивалась отчётливая нотка любопытства.  
\- Я думаю, можно… попробовать.  
\- Отлично. Завтра?  
Клинт издал неопределенный звук.  
\- Если вы свободны.  
Коулсон не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Э... Сэр.  
Коулсон коротко кивнул и, махнув картой мимо электронного замка, вышел. Только после этого Клинт заметил рядом со своим блокнотом сэндвич и бутылку содовой.  
\- Спасибо, агент Коулсон, - повеселев, произнёс он, открывая бутылку.  
Содовая была ледяной.

Зрелище Коулсона не в костюме немного обескураживало.  
Стоя у мата в палево-серой футболке и спортивных штанах, он выглядел удивительно безобидно. В уголках губ затаился намек на улыбку, и Клинт приказал себе не поддаваться обманчивому впечатлению.   
Когда он ступил на мат, Коулсон последовал за ним. Они не составляли план тренировки, собираясь импровизировать на ходу, и после трех минут бездействия Клинт решил, что пауза затянулась.  
Наплевав на предчувствие и мрачное понимание, что это плохой ход, Клинт замахнулся на Коулсона. Кулак лишь рассёк воздух – куратор отклонился, уходя, и резко потянул его за руку, лишая остатков равновесия. Клинт крутанулся, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве.  
\- Вы дерётесь как наёмный головорез, - прокомментировал Коулсон. - Вы способны на большее.  
\- Дасэр, - хмуро пробормотал Клинт.   
Он уже понял, что привычный подход здесь не пойдет, и сосредоточился на наблюдении за Коулсоном: за тем, как он обходил его, за тем, как уверенны были его шаги - прямой, прямой, перекрестный. Он повел назад плечом, словно собирался ударить, но вместо этого сделал стремительную подсечку, целясь в очередной перекрестный шаг Коулсона. Упав на мат, тот моментально перекатился и рывком поднялся в боевую стойку, но на его лице по-прежнему было лишь вежливое удивление, как будто кто-то только что выдал шутку, которую Коулсон счел несмешной.  
\- Хороший ход, Бартон.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, это прием из арсенала подпольных бойцов без правил.  
\- Я тоже знаком с парочкой из них.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь.  
Коулсон сделал выпад, и Клинт его видел, но удар внезапно прилетел как раз с той стороны, куда он пытался уклониться – челюсть полыхнула яркой болью от соприкосновения с кулаком.  
\- С этим, например.  
\- Приму к сведению, сэр, - процедил Клинт. Он потер челюсть, подвигал ей, почти чувствуя наливающийся синяк, но удар был недостаточно сильным, чтобы сломать кость или выбить зубы. Коулсон произвел именно то впечатление, которое хотел.  
\- Вы смягчили удар?  
\- Возможно.  
К следующему выпаду Клинт уже был готов. Уйдя от него в сторону, он нанес сильный удар в затылок, однако Коулсон, не остановившись ни на секунду, метнулся на него и ударил локтем в грудь. От мощного толчка Клинт потерял равновесие и завалился на мат, Коулсон вмиг оказался сверху, норовя поймать Клинта в захват. Тому удалось перевернуться на живот, прежде чем Коулсон окончательно пригвоздил его к полу, оседлав его бёдра и зажав запястья.  
Клинт дернулся, пытаясь вывернуть руки из болезненного захвата. Особых успехов он не добился - Коулсон сместился, перенося вес тела так, чтобы погасить сопротивление. Почувствовав, что это уже серьезно, Клинт попытался пнуть куратора, но тот был слишком далеко.  
\- Бартон, вам придется продемонстрировать что-то лучше, чем это, - Коулсон перехватил запястья Клинта одной рукой, а другую поднял к его голове и приставил два пальца к виску.  
Сомнений в том, что это означает, не было - вместо руки мог быть пистолет. Клинт опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в мат, признавая своё поражение. Коулсон чуть сдвинулся, и ОЧЕРТНЕТ, ДАЖЕ НЕ СМЕЙ!  
\- Вы что-то сказали, агент Бартон? - как ни в чем не бывало спросил Коулсон, даже не представляя, какое впечатление он производит на его подлое предательское тело.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- Простите?..  
\- Просто отпусти меня, Коулсон, - прошипел Клинт. Как только давление с рук и спины пропало, он пополз прочь с мата, как будто тот был раскаленным. Молча взяв свою сумку, он направился прямиком к двери, прекрасно понимая, что Коулсон не мог не заметить не вызывающий сомнений бугор под тканью спортивных штанов.  
Просто замечательно, блять.

Когда его спустя пару дней вызвали в офис Фьюри, он даже не сомневался, для чего именно. Коулсон был слишком деликатен, чтобы упомянуть о самом инциденте, и Клинт, стоя по стойке смирно перед директором и смотря рассеянным взглядом куда-то влево от его плеча, только вяло задавался вопросом, кого теперь Фьюри назначит ему в партнеры - после того, как Коулсон от него откажется. Клинту оставалось только надеяться, что тот не уволится с концами. Всё-таки это хорошая работа.  
\- Вы уже четыре дня пропускали тренировки, - сказал Фьюри.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Не хотите сказать мне, почему?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Не дождавшись продолжения, Фьюри со вздохом опустился в большое кожаное кресло за офисным столом.  
\- Я не удивился бы, будь это выходка Старка, но вы - агент ЩИТа, Бартон, и к вам, как вы знаете, предъявляются соответствующие требования.  
Клинт кивнул и опустил глаза в пол.  
\- Вам что, скучно? Потому что как бы я ни хотел отправить вас куда-нибудь прямо сейчас, у меня нет ничего подходящего для вашего уровня подготовки. Я думал, отдых пойдет вам на пользу.  
Клинт вздохнул. Началось.  
\- Вы продолжите тренировки в рабочем порядке, вам ясно, агент?  
\- Да, сэр. К кому мне идти?  
\- К агенту Коулсону, не делайте вид, что вы забыли. Я знаю, что он не так сильно вас ударил.  
Что?..  
\- Да, сэр. Сегодня, сэр?  
\- Да, сегодня. Неужели вы думаете, что я позволю вам слоняться тут целый день и раздражать персонал своим присутствием?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Вот именно, черт возьми, так что чтобы через десять минут был в спортзале, Бартон. Свободен.

Идя по коридору, Клинт чувствовал, что просто горит от стыда. Коулсон уже ждал его, с тем же слегка заинтересованным выражением лица, в той же палево-серой футболке.  
\- Заходите, Бартон.  
Клинт подошел ближе и встал перед куратором с вызывающим видом, словно нарочно пытаясь его спровоцировать, чтобы тот хоть что-нибудь сказал. Это было нарушением субординации, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Сегодня мы поработаем над более конкретными задачами, - сказал Коулсон, Клинт кивнул в ответ. - Вы будете учиться выбираться из захватов.  
\- Да, с... что?  
\- Вы меня не расслышали?  
\- Я слышал вас, сэр.  
\- Хорошо, тогда на мат, Бартон, лицом вниз.  
Чертчертчерт... злоебучий...   
\- Да, сэр.  
Направляясь к центру боевой площадки, он бросил на Коулсона быстрый взгляд - тот смотрел внимательно и задумчиво. Опустившись, Клинт сцепил руки за спиной на том же месте, где они были во время предыдущей тренировки. Подошедший Коулсон налег сверху, взяв запястья в цепкий захват. Сглотнув, Клинт мысленно приказал себе оставаться спокойным - может быть, если удастся избежать тесного контакта, он сможет держать себя в руках; может быть, его тело не сдаст его со всеми потрохами.  
\- Так, не старайся меня скинуть силой на этот раз, попробуй почувствовать слабое место в захвате.  
Клинт изогнулся всем телом, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. С прижатыми к полу бедрами ничего не поделать, зато он уловил, в каком месте соединяются большой и указательный палец Коулсона на его запястьях - не так уж много простора для движений, но может хватить. Толкнувшись назад туда, где давление было сильнее всего, он почувствовал, как Коулсон сдвигается, следуя за его рывком - именно это Клинту и было нужно. Он дернул руками, разводя их в противоположные стороны, и запястья выскользнули из пальцев Коулсона. Свобода рук вернула ему преимущество в силе и уверенность в себе, и Клинт, не теряя времени, уперся руками в мат, резко оттолкнулся назад, сбрасывая с себя Коулсона - и неожиданно оказался свободен. Оба, отлетев друг от друга, поднимались с матов.  
\- Хорошо, молодец, - кивнул Коулсон. - Гораздо лучше.  
Тяжело дыша, Клинт пытался сосредоточиться на тренировке. Может быть, всё будет в порядке, если он не будет отвлекаться.  
А может быть, и нет.   
\- Ладно, Бартон, обратно в центр.  
Клинт послушно вернулся и замер в ожидании.  
\- На колени, - приказал Коулсон.   
Клинт вздрогнул.  
\- Сэр... я...  
\- На колени, агент, - повторил куратор. В голосе не было ни угрозы, ни злости, вообще никаких изменений - словно это был рядовой приказ.  
Клинт опустился на колени.  
\- Совсем не трудно, правда? Руки за спину.  
Вот теперь сознание Клинта упорно норовило уйти как раз туда, куда ему не следовало. Он почувствовал, что в паху наливается тугая тяжесть, в штанах становится тесно, и понял, что вряд ли это удастся долго скрывать.  
\- Серьезно, сэр, я думаю...  
\- Вы здесь не для того, чтобы думать, Бартон, - оборвал его Коулсон. - Вы здесь, чтобы делать то, что я вам скажу.  
Клинт стоял на коленях молча, не двигаясь, боясь даже вздохнуть. Коулсон медленно обошел его, и Клинт почувствовал себя непривычно беззащитно, словно был выставлен напоказ. Что-то не так, это не похоже на обычную проверку, Коулсон чего-то добивается. Его трудно прочитать, но Клинт привык интуитивно чувствовать такие вещи.  
\- Вы покинули тренировку без разрешения во вторник, - сказал куратор.   
Это была просто констатация факта, Клинт не уловил никакой интонации, никакого скрытого за словами смысла. Но за это его уже отчитывал Фьюри, и Коулсон это знает, и какого черта вообще его отчитывают не лицом к лицу, как обычно? Если только Коулсон не пытается его опустить, что было ещё более маловероятно.  
\- Да, сэр, - ответил Клинт, чувствуя осторожность в своём голосе и зная, что Коулсон тоже её уловит.  
\- Не хотите сообщить мне, что случилось?  
\- Нет, сэр, - он не знал, что еще можно было ответить.  
\- Я почему-то так и думал.  
Коулсон опустился на колени за его спиной, и Клинт вдруг почувствовал резкое давление на запястья и на шею. Чужая рука настойчиво опускала его всё ниже, пока лоб не коснулся мата. Клинту стало жарко от тепла чужого тела, прижимающего его, подавляющего, вжимающего в пол, и он внезапно осознал, что все его чувства перекрывает волна желания продлить это как можно дольше. Еще до того, как Коулсон приказал ему выбраться из захвата, ему стало ясно, что у него нет никакого желания это делать.  
\- Освободись.  
Клинт попытался вырваться, и это привело только к тому, что Коулсон налег сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в шею, прижимая его голову к мату. Возбужденный до крайности Клинт как сквозь туман с облегчением подумал, что его поза пока не позволяет Коулсону это заметить. Потом Клинт подумал, что скоро ему будет уже наплевать.  
\- Освободись, - поступил повторный приказ.  
Клинт чувствовал, что чуть ли не стонет в пол, поверхность мата намокла от его пота, от скольжения саднила кожа щеки. Он снова рванулся назад, пытаясь сбросить с себя вес чужого тела, но, стоило ему чуть расслабиться, вновь оказался прижатым к полу.  
\- Освободись.  
\- Не могу, сэр, - выдохнул Клинт.  
Коулсон отпустил его, но Клинт даже не попытался встать - он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, хватая воздух ртом, пытаясь успокоить бьющееся в бешеном ритме сердце.  
\- Поднимитесь на колени, Бартон.  
Клинт послушался, чувствуя, как ткань штанов трется о возбужденный член.  
\- Не можете, агент? Или не хотите?  
Этого Клинт не знал. Коулсон вышел из-за спины, и Клинт вдруг с охватившей низ живота дрожью понял, что тот возбужден не меньше его самого. Пока Коулсон обходил его, он оцепенело смотрел вперед, наблюдая краем глаза за тем, как слегка покачивается его член при каждом шаге.  
Куратор со вздохом остановился перед ним.   
\- Я думаю, и то, и то. Ты не можешь разорвать захват, но можешь слушаться приказов. Не думаю, что это хорошее сочетание.  
Клинт сглотнул.  
\- Я никогда не позволил бы себе путать... - он запнулся, потому что да, позволил. Он должен найти способ взять себя в руки, сколько уже было тренировок, сколько рукопашных боев, схваток, поединков, и ни один из них не вызывал в Клинте такую же реакцию, как схватка с Коулсоном – не до такой степени.  
\- Я думаю, дело в вас, сэр.  
Коулсон усмехнулся.  
\- Ты думаешь, это потому, что именно я контролирую тебя? - от Клинта не укрылось, как Коулсон подчеркнул слово "контролирую".   
Он попытался сосредоточиться на техниках защиты сознания на допросах, которым его учили.  
\- Может быть и так, сэр.  
Черт, он флиртует, он флиртует совершенно машинально, даже не собираясь этого делать!  
\- Да?  
\- Да, сэр, - уважительное обращение словно приобрело привкус шоколада на языке.  
\- Забавно.  
Коулсон чуть отступил, чтобы выход попал в поле зрения Клинта. Тот понял, что это означает, но не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Ваши приказания, сэр?  
Коулсон шагнул ближе, так что теперь Клинту стоило лишь слегка наклониться вперед, чтобы коснуться его.  
\- Держите руки за спиной, пока я не скажу, агент.  
Подавшись бедрами вперед, Коулсон скользнул тканью по лицу Клинта. Тот облизал губы и наклонился ближе, нагревая хлопок горячим дыханием, прижимаясь открытым ртом к спрятанному под тканью члену. Ему хотелось помочь руками, чтобы избавиться от мешающих штанов и взять его в рот, но нарушить приказ его не заставил бы даже табун диких лошадей, так что в конце концов Коулсон стянул их сам.  
Издав тихий удовлетворённый звук, Клинт коснулся горячей кожи языком. Не имея возможности укрепить равновесие с помощью рук, он попытался податься вперед как можно дальше, насколько позволяла поза. Не удержался от повторного стона, почувствовав, как сильные пальцы прошлись по волосам и слегка потянули, поощряя. Клинт чуть качнул головой назад, в ответ чужая ладонь грубо прижала его ближе.  
\- Я понял, - сказал Коулсон. - Просто делай что говорят.  
И не думая спорить, Клинт еще раз описал языком круг, прежде чем рискнуть пойти дальше. Чтобы избежать рвотного рефлекса, он попытался расслабиться, пропуская Коулсона глубже, еще глубже, тяжело дыша носом. Когда губы коснулись волос у основания члена, он почувствовал греющую душу гордость.  
\- У тебя неплохо получается, - заметил Коулсон. - Но, я думаю, в личное дело сведения об этом таланте можно не вносить.  
Клинт попытался подавить смех, но было слишком поздно, и он рывком отстранился назад, чтобы не задохнуться. Ослабив давление на затылок, Коулсон отпустил его и легко пробежался пальцами по волосам. Проведя большим пальцем по распухшей нижней губе Клинта, он стал медленно водить рукой по члену, не отпуская голову Клинта. Тот следил, не отрываясь, как двигаются его пальцы, как ближе к головке он усиливает хватку, иногда чуть поворачивая руку. Когда дыхание Коулсона стало сбиваться, Клинт всеми силами пытался удержать себя от животного желания умолять позволить ему пользоваться руками.  
Коулсон кончил молча, не давая Клинту закрыть рот, пятная губы, язык и щеки белым. С неожиданной для подобающего состояния быстротой он вновь оказался сзади на коленях, и поймал Клинта в прежний захват раньше, чем тот успел среагировать - заломив одну руку, он снова вжал его лицом в мат. Спустя секунду Клинт понял, что вторая рука у него осталась свободна.  
\- Разрешаю заняться собой, агент, - прошептал Коулсон на ухо, и Клинт не сразу попал рукой под пояс, пытаясь добраться до члена как можно быстрее. Умудрившись приподнять бедра над полом, он стянул тренировочные штаны настолько, насколько позволяла поза прижимающего его Коулсона. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить – тяжело дыша, вздрагивая бедрами, пока капли спермы летели на мат.  
Коулсон подержал его еще немного, давая время прийти в себя.  
\- Уберите за собой, агент, у вас есть полчаса, чтобы принять душ и подняться ко мне в офис для отчета.  
Клинт даже не попытался скрыть своё состояние.  
\- Да, сэр, - хрипло пробормотал он.


End file.
